The Shadow
by poffman
Summary: A tale of an extinct species from mercury and how they wiped out the universe a second time


In the shadow of every man there is something they cannot see. Something they cannot hear. Something that is watching you. In the dark world of mercury, a species once lived there. They died out because they destroyed the universe, and there was nothing else to harm or kill. Something that you don't know is that the universe at one time was actually not space but was a paradise. The universe wasn't black and chaotic; it was colorful, clean, and fresh. But that was all changed when the universe created the species called the Shadow. These creatures can only be seen in shadows, that is why over trillions of years ago when the suns slept you could hear the screams of Atlantians. They day was dark and cold, nothing was said or touched. The air you breathe was as foul as the air in your septic system. You could tell when a child was captured when you could hear the scream of the beasts. There was nothing that we could do, we couldn't see them, and if we saw them feeding on your shadow you couldn't kill them. There once was a way when we discovered a weapon called the solar gun. This weapon was genius as we discovered how to capture sunlight in a container and flash it upon the beast. But when we ran out of sunlight we had no choice but to just live a silent life until they left. It was a stupid plan I know but we had no choice. When we got used to it the days started to go by faster, but that didn't substitute for our fear. When all seemed hopeless we began to give ourselves up to them. Some of us stayed but most left to die. We heard there screams and we couldn't do anything about it.  
"We're going" said a deep voice in the entrance of the doorway. "Are you crazy they will eat us alive up there" a person replied with a frustrated voice at this mans pride. "We have two sun capsules left, we can bye us just enough time to get to one of those ships" The deep voice said. "What will we do from there"? "We will blast, mercury out of the way of the sun, dissolving the eclipse, and bingo, we have light" The deep voiced man sounded a little proud as if he thought of something genius. "Alright well head out tomorrow" In the remaining part of the day there was much commotion in the room, almost too much. The last remaining people of Earth were preparing for there departure. The name of the crew was Chester, Vanessa, Kud, and Daniel. Kud, being the leader of them all. The next day they took off for the ship. Kud cracked open one of the sun capsules and threw it towards the hanger. REEEEEEEC! Screams came as the light exploded from the capsule, quickly the group passed over to the ship. There last capsule remained unused as they reached the ship. Kud started the ship and immediately took off, Chester had cracked open the last sun capsule when the Shadow creatures had jumped through the ship. After days of space travel they finally came within one hundred miles of mercury. "Alright arm all of the nuclear bombs" said Kud. Kud aimed the armed bombs at Mercury, Kud focused harder then he ever had before. If he hit Mercury then the creatures that brought humans to the bottom of the food chain would be destroyed. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Kud squeezed the trigger, the ship lifted a little as the nuclear bomb released. Within five minutes the nuclear bomb had hit, Boom! Debris from the planet was hitting the ship, thousands of rocks hitting the windshield and cracking it. It felt like a victory but the hope was lost when there was no sun, there was a black whole. Everyone on the ship felt hopeless, depression was in the atmosphere, they destroyed the planet but there was nothing to live for if the sun had went out. Later in the day, Kud decided to turn the ship around, but right as he started the ship, a shadow crept from the floor of the ship and slit Kud's throat. There was a loud thud when he hit the floor that sent the rest up, slowly one by one they were all killed in a horrible way. Along with the debris came the Shadows. 


End file.
